The Beast's Within
by Snow Valentine-Raven
Summary: The being who came out of the odd door of symbols was beautiful unlike anything the gathered people in the white castle had seen before. Vibrant orange locks sway as red eyes stare down the ugly beast impaled by what they others assume to be that mans staff. "Impossible..." the creature hisses out a smile sliding upon plush pink lips... No Underage Readers! HaremxIchigo, request.
1. Wormhole

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Bleach characters or otherwise, however the OCS that show up and this story-line version are mine. I do no write this for any kind of profit mainly just for a relaxer.**

**Warning: This story will contain Yaoi this means two men fucking each other BoyxBoy if you do NOT like this then don't read as for everyone else Enjoy! Harem!**

**Contents: Gore, Graphic Imagery, Blood, Mild Language, Violence, Suggestive Themes, Explicit Sex Scenes, Harem of lovers**

**The Beasts Within**

**Wormhole**

**It is strange to think that a beast as powerful as I can be tied down by something as weak as a human. It was my choice however and I still do not have any regrets of my choice. I've been alone for so long that I needed something more, when I tried to live with others they seemed to drop dead from my uncontrollable essence of energy. My choice however comes at a steep price, once my summoner dies to **_**old age**_** I am dismissed back into my slate and I am forced to wait within till another can summon me back. If I had known at the time however that it would still be rare for me to be summoned I may not have chosen this way of live, a great guardian. Though I have been asleep for many eons in this other Earth, I am something that creatures fear both great and small. The screams and cries of all those who have fallen to my swords, my scythe, my forms, and my powers… I live locked in a sacred stone only being summoned when times of great darkness overlap the light… or is it when the light burns away the shadows of life? I know that the light is far more sinister because I am a being of that which you call light, and I consume every waking thing that stands in my path. I destroy with ease and fields of corpses surround me in many of the engravings which speak of me. I am the Destroyer and the Eater of Souls, some call me a Demon eating goblin but that isn't true. I've no idea what I truly am but I know I am no goblin I look nothing as such a creature called a goblin.**

**I once walked freely among humans as these supernatural beasts do now, I however had been so bored of the world around me I seal myself away with in a slate of fused Onyx and Ivory. You see I have not one beast lurking with in me but two, a dragon of purest black and deepest shadows and a phoenix of truest white and blinding light. Both forms are one in the same yet at the same time they are two different entities entirely. Both known for being destructive when those not deemed worthy dare to trespass on its land. It is for this reason fear for me has been so great, I have wiped out entire armies of demons, angels, and so much more. Even others like me have fallen to my truest nature those fools never knew what hit them until it was over.**

**Of course back in those times humans had no abilities to defend themselves from the supernatural world. Over the course of time I have spent slumbering with in my sacred slate those times have greatly changed. These humans once considered nothing but a roach to be squished underfoot by the beings calling themselves higher. These small collections of human kind have worked hard to master the ways of the elemental arts that surround them and the energies of the supernatural that lives among all.**

**Over the years gifted humans have worked out a system in which they try to summon me there are also others like me who can also be summoned, most of those humans fail however to summon me. Those who fail still have powers over the elements and thus they become a caster class. These caster classes are broken into the following: **_**Mage**_**; who's mastery is over the water elements such as ice, wind and water, they are powerful but lack endurance much like a glass cannon. **_**Sage**_**; who mastery is over earth and water elements as well as protective charms, generally much older and forever seeking more knowledge. **_**Red Mage**_**; who's mastery is over toxins and over time restorative abilities and second winds, many of which seem to aid in curing sickness. **_**Spirit Master**_**; Who is master over all elements and healing often seen with an elemental spirit always at their side, the most dangerous of all casters and all around balanced often using crowd control abilities. **_**Druid**_**; who mastery is over all healing arts and feral forms, often many never know that a beast following them is actually a druid. Finally there is the **_**Summoner**_**; this is those who pass the test and can summon powerful beings to their aid. They use all elements but have very little endurance and are easy to tire hence the need for the summoned being.**

**Do you understand it now? I am one of the many summon-able spirits but I am one of the hardest to awaken and call upon. I am a double edged sword the person who calls upon me loses at the very least ten years of their life span but I never dismiss as most other spirits would. However the lost life span is for a purpose to seal my forms of beasts away. Often I only take one form or the other form depending on the heart of my summoner but both forms are equally destructive. Normally I couldn't care less about the summoner but for once in my life both my forms were called out when this woman was able to call me out into the world. It was strange when I could feel both together instead of only feeling like half of myself.**

**You've no idea what it is like to only feel half alive. Always in a tired like trance state and generally unfeeling to the world around me. Half alive I guess I could say and I do not like that feeling to say the least. I've gone so long used to feeling half dead that when I was called fully alive I was completely confused and even disoriented to the point of blacking out. It took me a week to recover and get used to being painfully and hyper aware of everything around me. I never knew how dulled my senses truly were until that point.**

**It is this woman I am fighting for now, though she has been killed by this fucking demon I remain among the mortal realm for I can stay out unlike the others like me. My anger rules me and I will not allow this demon to keep this woman's soul, even as he runs through the wormhole I run after knowing full well I'll never be able to return to this version of Earth. I will return the soul once I rip this stomach of this bastard out and open to release her soul. I will give the mother back that which belongs to her and her family not this demon scum. It is here we shall begin with the demon exiting the portal into this other Earth…**

A meeting within a large maze like castle of white marble, a large table of white ashen wood and chairs the same white ashen wood, over thirteen chairs surround the massive rectangle table with more than twice the elbow space per seat. The main chair located on the very end sits the King of this land cold and calculating, while twelve others of differing body types surround this man. A cup of freshly brewed Green Tea sitting before each member of the table, a meeting of sorts just starting, the cold man looking down upon his subjects not caring if they live or die in the plans he is making.

Just as his peach lips open to speak a strange feeling overwhelms all within this pale hall. The aura growing heavy and think with power unlike anything any of these beings have felt before in their lives. The pressure continues to grow making breathing harder and harder as if the air itself is trying to crush all within the area. Before growing to the point of lungs bursting to the pressure it suddenly shifts again, the lightening of the room making all members in the room gasp like fish that have been removed from their water source home.

Strange flames pale purple and rich blue flames dance in midair forming a symbol in the shape of a near doorway, the picture seeming to shudder for a few moments before a large ugly beast bursts through the odd symbol doorway. The beast unlike anything even these beings have seen before dead lifeless eyes glace around for a moment.

The strange creature so malformed it was gross, Arms far longer than should be possible drag behind the beast as it takes in its surrounds. Talons chipped and uneven on the three fingers and two thumbs hands, thick spines growing out of the elbows and spinal cord as well as its lower chin… three pairs of horns adorn its head which help to hide deformed ears. The flesh seems dry and cracked from being sunbaked, that same skin a sickly green, black, and brown color. The right eye much larger than the left two which sit onto of each other, shark like teeth bore to the world around it a beak like nose with some kind of slime leaking out of the same nose, as well as drool leaking down its double chin. The creature so skinny it looks to be nothing more than skin and bones, the back bone seeming far more sinister with the odd thorns coming out, short stocky legs with chipped hoofs carry the body forward.

"_**I've done iiiitttt…." **_The same monster hisses out as dead orbs of white see the room before it without the Demon eating Goblin. The entire eye of this beast is white unlike the others who look on in shock, the symbols fading into the air they were drawn from. _**"Yyyyoooouuuuu'vvvveeeee failed Ppprootecterrrrrr." **_An odd sound leaves the lips laughing perhaps but hard to tell with the hiccupping and gurgling overlap. See new food to feed on the beast begins to walk to the table before another ripple fills the air causing the beast to freeze in place. The symbols gone however causing the beast to turn back around and eye the area, head swaying oddly as it continues to watch the spot…Nothing happens causing the beast to cock its head to the side before shrugging it off and turning back around.

Just as this beast takes a step a blur of an object is seen before puncturing through the chest cavity of the beast and pinning its back to one of the massive white pillars. A new doorway of symbols of black and white form in the center of the large table, the screech of the ugly beast consuming the silent halls of this great castle in a land of endless sands.

The blurred item now seen to be a staff of some kind a detailed white gold phoenix with wings spread wide in anger a circle of flames with rings attached and jingle as the beast tries to remove its self from the pillar of white marble now painted black from the demons blood. The staff a bloody red color with finely detailed etchings, and an assortment of gemstones holds the demon in place.

"_**Damn yyyyoooouuu!" **_The demon roars out, as a human like hand is seen the owner of that hand the one who threw the staff… another being coming through a gateway that would come to be called… a _Wormhole._

….

_**~Author's Notes~**_

**This is just a taste and with friends in person pestering me for a harem of Alpha's for Ichigo I finally cracked and came up with this idea. Ichigo and Hollow Ichigo are going to be two completely different people. I also wanted to try something much different with Ichigo as well as different Earths. This one's going to be a tad bloodier and more action packed than my other stories.**

**Not really sure if I will keep this story or not so let me know if you like this short intro/idea. Thank you for taking the time to read my story! *bows***


	2. Demon Eating Goblin

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Bleach characters or otherwise, however the OCS that show up and this story-line version are mine. I do no write this for any kind of profit mainly just for a relaxer.**

**_Warning: This story will contain Yaoi this means two men fucking each other BoyxBoy if you do NOT like this then don't read as for everyone else Enjoy! Harem!_**

**Contents: Gore, Graphic Imagery, Blood, Mild Language, Violence, Suggestive Themes, Explicit Sex Scenes, Harem of lovers**

**Demon eating Goblin**

_A one way trip… this is a one way trip I will not be allowed to return to these lands. I will never again see these humans and their offspring grow and become the next generation of casters. I will not be able to keep any of the promises I made to return back, these humans know not the stress of which it causes another world to have a large and complex object let alone two in chain succession pass through these forbidden gateways. If I were to try and return back to my Earth then I would cause this new one to collapse unto itself, creating a black hole that will consume not only itself but the entire surround area as well. It seems I will be all alone again once I leave this world… but I cannot accept allowing this demon to have the summoner's soul._

_Even as words pass lips of the temple family I have become a part of, I hear nothing. My crimson eyes narrow harshly at the thought of allowing a pure soul to be erased. I lift my thumb up to my pale pink lips, almost the color of cherry blossoms as they bloom their last day. My sharp fang-like teeth easily puncture the skin of my flesh, blood beginning to flow freely. I write upon the air symbols of the great ones which cause a tear in the time and space fibers, the symbols glow in the color of my aura before the words begin to collapse in on themselves. I take a last look back with a large smile settled on my now rose red lips, my fangs sticking out over my lower lip. As one maiden attempted to run up to me I walk through, all I see as the tear closes is the horrified face of the mother of my summoner._

_Turning away from the sight I see I am now in the place that is nowhere but everywhere at the same time, nothing lives here savvy for me at this moment and time. I take my time to study just where the demon ran to, so many other worlds float here each no bigger than a cell of dust. Even as I walk on nothing the supposed floor is soft and warm as if I stand upon fur, I see nothing though but an endless white. Whispers echo is this seemingly endless white void, words I understand not sing in a light voice. Before I spend a minute to long one of the small dust like cells is sent to me, this cell I can sense and even smell that foul demons putrid scent. It seems that nothing is allowed very long in this place but how did it know just what it was I was looking for? A portal opens without my command and I see the beast that I seek._

_I call upon my staff that represents my two beasts, aiming the Blacken sliver side with a dragon rising up roaring in anger, causing an almost sword like point which can stab into this best who is about to consume these clueless mortals on the other side. Aiming my staff for the beast's chest cavity I use enough force to pin the beast to the pale marble pillar located behind. The force I use in the throw has my right hand slip into the world before me, without a glance back I thank the being who sent this portal and step into this new Earth._

The hand of the being twitches a few times to the odd aura this other Earth gives off, is this even Earth to begin with? Red tipped nails shaped more like claws extend to the feeling, soon to be bathed in black of this demons blood. Even though the hand is not covered on the top the palm of that same hand is covered in flame orange silk the only evidence on the middle finger that ties around and the wrist that is now exposed through the portal. Skin seeming finer than even the silk which covers the person is a light tan-peach color, a strange shimmer of silver seems to dance across the skin where the light is strongest.

As more of the hand comes out for this portal in a painfully slow matter, more and more skin is revealed, The pointer finger sways in a ah-ah matter. One of the beings legs now passes through but something is odd about this foot. Unlike a normal human foot which has a heel this foot lacks and only the ball of the foot or pad stands on the white ashen wood table. This being has five toes matching the five fingers on the hand so far unlike the other monster this one is normal. The feet are bare expect for some onyx colored toe rings on three of the five toes each with a vibrant orange gem looking much like the sun. A muti-tier anklet of at least eight wrap around, clings softly upon the ankle an assortment of odd symbols more fitting of a bird, even some bright flame feathers are attached belonging to a bird of this person's home. As tights clinging to a very well-toned thigh soon another foot joins assuming the same side as the only exposed hand this toe has ivory colored toe rings with a dark full moon in place of the sun. This leg however is covered by some kind of black cotton attachment with leather belts of the same abyss black color but have odd symbols etched into each belt in a deep red color. As more of the body comes through the right side of the body it can be called now is exposed expect for the face. The odd outfit turning stranger with the tight fitting coat like item with the same odd symbol etchings in the same deep red color of the belts of this person, leaving little for a creative mind to wonder just what body type lurks under those cloths.

The bottom of the coat cut open to reveal the tight and well defined abs a belly ring rests within the belly button. The metal again going with the light ivory color with dark purple gem stones, a star and double moon part of that belly button ring each with a different color gemstone embedded in the extension. The other arm instead covered by a long sleeve with a chain weaved into the whole of the same sleeve. A single ring resting upon the middle finger of this being, that same ring oddly detailed and looking much like a laughing skull of death the rider… the being now known as a man because the chest doesn't carry the fatty tissue called breasts. The collar bone exposed to the world as well as most of the shoulders. The neck exposed and lacking any decoration unlike the rest of the man. Long bright orange locks rest upon the skull of this man a single braid in the back weaved with a silk like ribbon with a dragon and phoenix looking to be engaging in combat runs the length of the braid which stops right at the middle of the shoulder blades. While a second braid with a much shorter and only meeting the edge of the shoulders with another silk cloth weaved throughout the braid this one a plain color with a single phrase, this same braid is located in the front hanging just in front of long pointed ears. The long ears at least nine inches long with yet another piercing weaved throughout the length of the ears attached a sun and moon this time in crimson like color metal, a small sphere in a sapphire blue located closest to the cheeks.

The face exposed to the world before this man, A smooth and small chin becomes soft and angled cheeks odd markings located under the eye in a red hue as well a sharp pattern that is thin in thickness, Sharp crimson red eyes trapped under orange long eyelashes pay no mind to the other men in the room just the demon that the others assume is that man's staff. A thick and smooth dragon like tail sways in a calm sort of fashion. The back of the coat more like a trench-coat but with large cut out of the area running the length of the shoulder blades, the portal the man took closing and sealing itself back up and erasing the proof of the doorway this man took.

"_**Damn yyyyoooouuuu!"**_ The demon roars out long arms no wrapped around the staff and pulling it out of its chest and pillar it had been entrapped upon. If possible the face of the demon getting even uglier with the snarled words and more slime running out of the nose and mouth, large triple eyes now narrowed to slits. Removing the staff fully and tossing it to the side the sound of hoofs on tile rings throughout the hallways.

A smile now gracing plush pale pink lips as soft laugh escaping the most beautiful creature any of these men had ever seen. This man doesn't seem at all worried about pissing off this odd beast that came through the wormhole before him. The man raises his chin in defiance at the demon taunting it to just try and attack him the smile never leaving those plush lips.

"_**I'll make you pay Demon eating Goblinnnnnnn!"**_ The ugly monster growls out slamming its long arms down and in front of him. The sound of bone and muscle reforming now replacing heated words. The once long arms now smaller in length but much, much thicker as if the muscles had been reformed into the truer form, its once short and stocky legs now much longer in length and one eye moves to the center of the face while the smaller two take either side in a forty-five degree angle.

"_Make me pay you say? What a joke you are to your kind. You know full well what powers you are about to engage with, however I do have the mind to toy with you and kill you slowly." _The person now renamed Demon eating Goblin laughs out head swaying in a slow matter as if amused by words of a fly. _"No Demon it is you who shall pay for taking a soul that does not belong to you, it is you who shall die today not I." _The Demon eating Goblin says with both arms raised in a shrug at the demon before it. Before the left hand is brought towards the demon and a taunting _bring it_ sort of way.

The demon growls and charges the man before it swing its left arm in an downward arc only to have the Demon eating Goblin dodge it by sidestepping to the right. The demon swings its arm in a sideways arc again to counter the dodge only to find out how flexible the Demon eating Goblin can be the man bending in half out of range of the arc and sliding under the demons legs. The Demon eating Goblin's tail wrapping around the leg before yanking it out from under its owner knocking the demon onto his back. A smile still upon the man lips at the comical shocked face of the demon who quickly recovers back to its feet.

"_Why don't you fight me in full release in your current form you are far too weak and slow to keep up with me?" _The Demon eating Goblin taunts while yawing the words out. Causing the demon to growl and go on the attack again using a combo of attacks upon the man only to have every single one miss the target they are aimed for. The last punch makes contact but not in the way the demon wanted, instead of landing a staggering blow the demon's attack is caught in the Demon eating Goblins hand. A well aim kicked at the gut of the demon sends it flying into the large doors leading into this meeting room. _"I told ya to release into your true form coward! I want you to know what hopelessness is when I destroy you in your most powerful form!" _The smile gone for the Demon eating Goblins lips eyes narrowed in annoyance at the demon before it.

"_**You've no idea how powerful I am in my true form, I shall wipe the floor with you!" **_The demon roars back clearly baited into doing just as the Demon eating Goblin wanted. Not long after a large boar like beast stands before them much larger than before and about the size of at least a quarter of this meeting hallway one pair of the horns now large tusks. _**"Let us see how you deal with thisssssssss!"**_ the boar demon squeals out before snorting through the pig nose. It is now in full charge at the Demon eating Goblin the long tail with a turf of rough fur at the tip.

Just as the boar is about to make contact the Demon eating Goblin teleports out of the way causing the boar to crash into the pillar it was once entrapped upon. The boar dazed but quickly swings around only to see a disturbing grin upon the Demon eating Goblin's face holding up both palms several skulls make an appearance each looking much like the ring. An odd symbol upon each skull before each cackles in a watery spirit tone and burst into black, white, pale blue, pale green, and blood red flames. The Demon eating Goblin now armed with a giant scythe with pieces and parts of full body skeletons of humans, demons, and angels alike. A black aura dancing around the sharp blade at least triple the length of any sword these men have seen only a great sword fitting the length.

"_**So it is true thennnnnnn? You have been blessed by death himsssseeellllffff…"**_ The demon states watching the massive scythe in the Demon eating Goblins hands, he had seen this weapon once before but in the hands of its true owner… Death the pale horsemen… _to think it is now wielded by the Demon eating Goblin. Seems this soul is not worth consuming and if I wish to live I'll spit it up…_

Before the demon even has a chance to act the summoned skulls all surround him each chomping into its demon flesh the boar demon howling in agony as this happens the flames now dancing upon its body. As the demon tries to retreat into the shadows it soon realizes that its power to run away has been disabled.

"_Consider that a promise for Death to not let you escape again from his weapon worm…" _ The Demon eating Goblin purrs out as it watches the horrified expression cross the boar demons face, this is a fight to the death and this time Death's scythe will feast upon this demons blood and soul as it should have all those years ago. With that the demon goes into and enraged charge. _How boring this has been…._

With that train of thought the scythe is swung severing the head from the body of the boar demon, the belly sliced in an up word arc splitting the stomach that contains the girl's soul within still whole and undamaged. Digging the scythe into the skull the weapon causes the demons body to be consumed by pale green soul like flames consuming the entire demon within seconds. This time a direct wormhole is opened to the woman who looks on confused as the Demon eating Goblin holds her child's soul to her, not even a second ago the man had walked into the wormhole and now here he is with her daughter's soul offering it back to her and her people.

She cradles the soul to her chest tears falling down cheeks as she thanks the Demon eating Goblin knowing the price he paid to return this soul back to her. She knows full well unlike her temple mates that the Demon eating Goblin is now trapped in this other world he has traveled to. The once beautiful slate will forever be gone from their world. The Demon eating Goblin bows before the elderly woman a sad smile showing in his lively eyes as the portal closes and the connection to that world is forever lost…. The words repeat softly:

"_**May you find a family of your own…"**_

_**~~Author's Notes~~**_

**Again another short chapter but I wanted to make a point here and give a sad ending to the end of his journey with in the magic casters of that other Earth. The demon he was fighting was also one of the, if not the weakest demons types around. And no the demon invasion of Bleach's earth isn't over not by a long shot now that the Demon eating Goblin lives here the demons will begin to follow him. **

**Yes this Demon eating Goblin is Ichigo… I was tired of making the same kind of Ichigo **_**(You've no idea how many FF I actually have sitting where others can't read them) **_**so I wanted to try something way different. He is also aiding Death the Horsemen… no I'm not telling why or how just yet! Next part will be him learning how to speak the same words as **_**"these humans". **_**Yep that means the italicized words are something Aizen and the rest of them can NOT understand.**

**That's about all I have to say at this point in time so… Thank you for taking the time to read my story! *Bows***

_**P.S. to my pals I know in person….. I'm going to kick your butt for making me do this so soon!**_

_**P.S.S. 0.o Why is this getting so many favs when done on a whim!? *Faints* I've got so many other projects to get back to… *slinks off***_


	3. Learning the Native Language

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Bleach characters or otherwise, however the OCS that show up and this story-line version are mine. I do no write this for any kind of profit mainly just for a relaxer.**

**_Warning: This story will contain Yaoi this means two men fucking each other BoyxBoy if you do NOT like this then don't read as for everyone else Enjoy! Harem!_**

**Contents:_ Gore, Graphic Imagery, Blood, Mild Language, Violence, Suggestive Themes, Explicit Sex Scenes, Harem of lovers_**

**Learning the Native Language**

_She cradles the soul to her chest tears falling down cheeks as she thanks the Demon eating Goblin knowing the price he paid to return this soul back to her. She knows full well unlike her temple mates that the Demon eating Goblin is now trapped in this other world he has traveled to. The once beautiful slate will forever be gone from their world. The Demon eating Goblin bows before the elderly woman a sad smile showing in his lively eyes as the portal closes and the connection to that world is forever lost…. The words repeat softly: _

"_**May you find a family of your own…"**_

A family of my own, considering what I am… especially now I doubt that will happen even in this strange new world I have become a part of now. Even now I can feel my beasts becoming restless with the loss of connection to our original home. Both the Dragon and the Phoenix not sure what to make of the new and sudden arrangements, though I feel like this is not _true_ Earth but a place that shares a connection to the Earth I am now bound to. Which would make far more sense considering that what I am sensing here isn't really human they all smell different, or maybe I'm just being silly I mean humans can't smell the same in a different world… can they? I only shake my head and try to clear my mind to focus on soothing my inner beasts for their new homeland. I inhale deeply as I remember the calming scent of lavender fields I once spent many days upon. I also remember the Cascade Moon sprit flower with a scent that is soothing even to demons and anything else supernatural. I spent many hours in either of those fields helping to train new generation of casters the art of live action combat. Warriors, Rogues, and even Slayers and Knights after all even casters needed at least one melee effective guardian. The caster would provide the combat humans a home and some even became families, while others best friends and partners till both died. I guess these people would best be compared to a dog loyal to their caster to a fault and willing to protect them at the cost of their own life. So unlike a Guardian sure Guardian's will fight to aid their summoner but never to the death as those humans might think.

No Guardian's only aid to a certain line and then we leave the summoner to themselves it is the way of our kind. Guardians must give up much to become what they are in the first place and with as much as we willingly gave up for this role we no longer are willing to give up our life. Not all Guardians are the same, once in a great while one will give up its life to defend its summoner but since I can remember only three have ever done such a thing. Pushing aside thoughts again I remember the field with the constant hiss of a waterfall and a lake with song birds singing with howls of wolves and foxes alike. The wind a softer humming whisper and the weather a wonderful spring morning with dewing grasses and plant life surrounding as far as the eye can see and even beyond.

Soothing my now flustered beasts humming something that the child I was once bound to would when my spirits were annoyed or distressed. Like the many times before both my beasts slide into a tranquil state of mind the tension in my head now gone, and chaotic thoughts vanish as if they never were in my head in the first place. It is a wonder how I was able to keep so calm with my summoner's before her, then again only one was active at a time making me sluggish so perhaps that helped.

I walk back over to where the demon's body once was, I glance at the large Scythe in a cold way finding nothing left behind of the demon, funny how Death's Scythe can absorb a demon completely and leave no evidence of the battle behind. Even now the only evidence of the Boar demon is the crumbled marble pillar and large door leading into this massive room. The Blood, the flesh, the bones, everything… it is all gone eaten by a weapon. What disturbs me the most is that I wasn't given a choice when the Pale horsemen showed up that day so very long ago. I tried to deny the man and instead he found a way to make me agree into this curse of using his weapon. Funny I never knew how limiting a Guardian was to protect its summoner till he threatened one of my first summoner's. I never realized that Guardians would only go so far before sinking their feet into the soil and refusing to guard beyond a certain point. I don't know what it is I did back then but I know that no matter what I ended up bound to the Pale rider anyways, I know full well I wouldn't agree to such a deal even with my Summoner in danger… my beasts will not allow such things. It has nothing to do with pride or any other emotion it has to do with our mental state of health. Contra to popular belief even Guardians can have fragile minds and it takes many seasons before the mind is strong enough to handle the stress of being a Guardian. I know a Guardian once mind is strong enough cannot take on the Pale rider's task… yet here I am gripping the handle of the Pale riders Scythe anyways and even now the idea still irks me down to my very essence.

I have this bitter taste in my mouth every time I use this Scythe even after all these eons it does not lessen, something tells me I was tricked into acceptance of this role. Even now that unpleasant bitter aftertaste rules my tongue and the foul taste of demon flesh also dances upon my tongue. I swear when the Scythe eats the demon it goes into my stomach… most of the time after the weapons meal I find I'm not hungry for anything nor do I have a need to drink for a few days afterwards. Sure I might be a Demon eating Goblin but I do NOT consume the flesh or blood of demons. Only the soul for one simple fact… demon blood and flesh have a side effect, if you are bathed in too much blood or consume far too much demon flesh eventually you lose yourself and become a demon. Ever since I can remember this feeling happens whenever I use the Scythe and I swear when I summon the Pale rider's weapon it isn't me. It is like something else takes me over and forces me to use this Scythe I am starting to lose myself I will not be shocked if I become a demon sometime soon here…

The irony isn't lost to me at all in this case, I slay countless numbers of demons and darker souls and after all this time I might end up becoming one myself. A passionate fire that is burning inside of me and yet I can only hope if I do turn into one of those damned souls that someone will be just as passionate in the slaying of me. I know it is foolish to hope that I won't change that I am strong enough to surpass that ordeal, I can only take small confront in the fact I have yet to lose myself in this maddening effect of demon blood and flesh. How much longer will that last I wonder? When will the next demon's death be the final straw that causes me to transform and become something I will hate, forever lost in a haze of madness unable to escape from? Will I even be affected like other since I am already a Guardian? Questions and only questions are left in the wake of using the Scythe I am starting to become attached to.

After the massive Scythe dismisses itself I am left rubbing my forehead I can feel the formation of a headache inching into my brain. A common side effect when summoning a weapon that does not belong to the living or to me and my beasts. Much as I'd love to just leave and find a safe place to rest I know that is no longer possible when I hear footsteps coming closer to me. I had forgotten that this room was full of humans of this new Earth. Though I don't like the sound of these footsteps and I can tell it most likely is the leader of these people who were interrupted while in the middle of some sort of meeting. I turn my head just enough to meet with frozen brown a smile seems plastered onto this man's face. I can tell you right now I don't like this man one bit the air he holds about him is cold and calculating as if he is better than everyone in the room. This mortal is about to find out he is nothing in my shadow, I can sense all these beings powers and it is rather amusing to say the least. The humans of my original Earth had at least seven times more power than even this man does. I wonder how they would react to that little fact if one of the _humans_ I've lived with my entire life, could easily destroy their supposed powerful leader with little effort.

I narrow my eyes at the man and raise my head slightly my long elf ears lowering to show my displeasure to the man, I can see his steps falter and that mask crumble I can see the flash of fear even if it is for only a brief second. I watch as those cold eyes narrow he seems unsure of what to do with me at this point. I only snort and turn my back fully to the man again no longer interested in him or whatever plan he had in his mind before getting a warning glance. I can feel both beasts inside with a passing judgment of unworthy and not worth their time. What people do not seem to understand about the Dragon and Phoenix is that if they deem a mortal unworthy they just pass by them or that being never sees them. Unlike in most folklore they do not attack humans nor do they have need of their hordes of gold and silver. They both can create those rare metals by will and thus make large nests with those metals. Dragons and Phoenixes alike are more interested in gemstones which can only happen under the right conditions in the soil below.

Not every Dragon and Phoenix fancies the same gemstones either but a vast majority of them do fancy one kind over the other, it is a personal preface between each being born. It is very rare for them to have the same preface as I… I am not picky and I love all natural gemstones equally hence the assortment of gemstones in my décor. Seems I lost myself in my own thoughts again because I am jarred out of this state when I feel a large hand grasp onto my shoulder.

"_Mortal I suggest you remove that hand before I remove it for you," _I all but growl out I do not like being touched by those deemed unworthy by not only my inner beasts but myself as well. Has this human not taken the hint that I have no interest in him? Or is that ego of his so thick that he cannot see the clear warning I shot him not even a moment ago?

"You would make a fine edition to our plans… Why don't you join us?" This brown eyed man speaks that tone is one that makes me despise this man even more so this man he is one of _those _types! Those who think they know everything and that every event that has happened is only because they had allowed it to happen. It seems he can't understand me as I _cannot_ understand him our language is totally different from one another. Seems we may have a problem talking but… a reaction cannot be misread to say the least.

In a blur of a single second I grab hold of the man's hand and twist myself so I am standing before the stupid human who can't take a hint. Twisting the arm into a painful angle that is just short of snapping the arm in two, I watch with sickening satisfaction as the face contorts to one full of pain and the hiss the leaves parted lips a clear show of just how painful my action is. I glare full heartedly into the man's eyes with a show of just how displeased I am with him and I see eyes watering from the amount of pain I am putting him in.

My eyes narrowed t deadly slits, only glimmer red meets pained brown eyes. My teeth bore showing that I am not in the slightest bit human though my look very human. My fangs and sharp teeth reflect in those watering deep brown eyes… my dragon's teeth always are with me no matter the form I assume even with a beak I still have these sharp and powerful fangs. Sure these are great for flesh and fleshy fruits and veggies but they are shitty for breads and other foods that require grinding motions.

My ears twitch as I pick up the sounds of others looking to be foolish enough to attack me for putting their so called king in this pose. _"Take a single action and I'll snap his arm right off…" _I hiss out and to make my point clear I add more force and twist the arm closer to breaking point causing the man to cry out something that has every man back down. I got the point through this time it seems yet again physical actions can be more effective than any spoken words. You know now that I think about it the last time I counted the number of beings inside this room there was one more… where did this other one go to?

The sound of a soft jingle makes me look over my shoulder to see a snowy white young man picking up my staff. His wild platinum white hair hiding his face as he bends over, Unlike the other being with silver hair tone this one if of far better build as well, not on the bulky and overdone side but on the over the badass point. Black finger nails on the natural pale skin… albino perhaps? I watch the man carefully as he lifts up my weapon as he stands his eyes truly strange even to someone like me. Flame orange-gold eyes that rest in a sea of true black, blood red streaks in a simple pattern under his right eye watch me. Careful footsteps before he stops a foot away, we eye each other for a few moments before we both cock our heads in silent agreement. I slowly release my hold on the brown haired man who is forgotten by my inner beasts at this moment instead both are intrigued by this albino man which stands before us.

Usually my beasts never react to looks alone, yet looking at this man before me they clearly are. Both seeming to be lost in the odd coloration and even odder eyes that seem to understand me, I can feel the excitement rolling off both beasts at the discovery of something exotic even to them. I may not ever find a family of my own but if this is just one of the many hidden treasures in this world I will not be bored to say the least. Or maybe for once I will find a family that will help settle my… _other _nature.

Slowly the man extends his arm that holds my staff towards me offering my own item back to me. I watch the man closely for any sign he might be planning something that could become unpleasant… searching those eyes and spotting nothing I hold my hand out palm open. I watch a smile grace pale peach lips as he let's go of the staff gripped in his hand and it lands in my palm. Seems he is pleased that he got that moment of trust out of me, rather odd really. I raise an eyebrow at his antics and watch him offer that same had to me, a handshake I suppose I can't be rude to this man who went through the trouble to give me my staff back even though it didn't really matter.

Not only is he exotic looking he is also very unpredictable in actions it seems. Something that seems to grab hold of both beasts even more so than before… I wonder if the others in this room are remotely as intriguing as this pale being. If there are then perhaps this new world I'm entrapped in won't be so bad after all. I wonder how that grin isn't splitting his face apart though… how the hell is he getting away with that shit eating grin of his is beyond me and my beasts.

I sigh before using the hand that isn't clutching my staff and hold firmly onto the mans a simple three shakes and he removes his hand before hold his hand to his chest saying something in an ever stranger voice I have heard yet, "Shirosaki…" I cock my head again trying to figure out just what those words mean my ears pulled back and downward. He taps his chest again and speaks the same word… his name then? Not sure if I can even say it but I can try.

"_Shiro…saki." _As the words leave my mouth it feels all funky and odd leaving my tongue. I swear I almost got tongue twisted saying a single name, oh man this is going to be fun to learn since I haven't had a need to learn a new language in many eons. I scowl at my own words before sticking my tongue out in clear distaste of the idea of learning something completely new. I can see a smirk cross that man's face clearly amused by my reaction to trying to speak something so strange. He watches me for a time clearly expecting something from me, and it takes me a few moments to understand that he expects to hear my name. Okay then now I get to be amused by him trying to say my name, with that I smile which causes him to gain a confused expression.

Oh dear boy you are not the only one who is going to be amused today. You are about to find out how hard it is to speak a whole other language that isn't even related to say the least. I'm going to enjoy this more than I should but who can blame me… after all I am more beast than man. I lick my lips and watch the pale man eye my tongue as he sees something flick for a mere moment, ah never seen a studded tongue then? I can feel both beasts inside chuckle in amusement at this little bit of information it can use to creep out or intrigue these people.

"_Ichigo…"_ I state pure and simple and I watch as this albino's expression turns sour trying to figure out just how to pronounce my name. The first two times he speaks I flat out burst into laughter because of the meaning of the words he just spoke in my native tongue… one a rather rude meaning the other meaning a fruit. This makes us even and by the fifth attempt he is able to say my name though I can't help my smirk at his annoyed expression.

Much as I would love to do this the old fashioned way I think it maybe for the best if I just use my cheating ability to learn other languages. With my arms folded over my chest and my staff resting upon my back I get my face really close to the albinos. He watches me with a weary expression and for good reason before I allow him a chance to run I lip lock him and watch as his eyes enlarge at this. Guess he wasn't expecting that one now was he and from the gasps from the others in the room neither was anyone else. I pull back slowly before speaking:

"**Understand me now?"**

_**~~Author's Note~~**_

**Okay yes I was being lazy but really I couldn't help it either I was just like this is going to take forever to teach them how to speak to one another. Then that idea jumped in my head and I went with it. Yes in this one Shiro will go by his fans name Shirosaki and Ichigo remains as Ichigo. Guess I went with Shiro being part of the hollows after all and his number with be Zero.**

**Parings so far I will confirm: ~~StarrkxIchigo, ShiroxIchigo, TierxIchigo(I'm aware this isn't yaoi!), UlquiorraxIchigo, NellielxIchigo (She never got turned into a kid.), GinxIchiog**

**Not yet confirmed: ~~ GrimmjowxIchigo and NnoitraxIchigo**

**I will NOT do Aizen Ichigo sorry ain't my thing never will be! *Shudders* As for the N.Y.C. group Grimm will be major issue with me I swear he doesn't hit my gay meter at all! . In person friends are still fighting to get me to type for it but it remains on the wall. I haven't gotten much else requested far as non-Arrancar. **

**Also have another inquiring about if I might make a Bleach Ichigo and my OC Ichigo as two different people for Ichigo Ichigo paring… **_**I'll think about it Sammy but that's all I'm going to say.**_

**Thank you for taking the time to read my story! *Bows***

**P.S. Yes I know some pairings are not pure yaoi I'm not just into one type of thing! That and I like fucking with my friends heads by throwing random non yaoi pairings into the fray! *Evil full Grinch smile***


End file.
